Animal Instincts
by MastaTobi
Summary: This is an original story. Kain is a wolf living alone because is pack banished him for being gay, along comes Spot a pampered house cat. Is Spot the answer to Kain's lonelyness? My friend helped write this story. She is a very talented writer.


** Animal Instincts**

** Chapter 1: Fated Meetings**

A small white cat with a brown spot it's right ear, known as Spot, is being chased by vicious pit bull from the neighboring yard. _What am I going to do? If I climb up a tree I might get stuck. Somebody help me! _Without even realizing the cat had run into the forest behind his master's home. Unbeknownst to the two animals there was a white wolf watching from within a bush preparing to attack the trespassers. _That damn dog is always chasing cats onto MY territory! Well it stops now! _The wolf plunges out of the bush aiming his dripping sharps teeth for the dogs neck. They fight for awhile but eventually the wolf wins. He is now standing over the dog growling.

"This is MY territory! Chase your damn cats somewhere else or your gonna be my lunch!"

The wolf snaps his teeth at the dog. The dog yelps and runs as fast as it four legs will carry it, leaving a trail of dust behind him. Spot walks over to the wolf as if it were nothing.

"Um thank you sir for saving me from that beast they call a dog. How can I ever repay you?"

The cat smiles sweetly at the wolf.

"Is that what you thought I was going? This is my territory. Leave!"

The wolf says snarling at the small defenseless cat.

"Well okay, but you don't have to be rude about it."

Spot walks over to a tree stump and sits on it.

"Now which way did I come from? Oh man. I'm lost. Maybe my human will come looking for me soon."

_Why is this cat still here? He should be terrified of me, but he acts like I'm just another one of his cat buddies. What's going on?_

The wolf walks over the Spot and stands in front of him.

"Are you stupid or sumthin? You should be running for your life. Scared outta your mind or...or sumthin!"

"Hey you don't have to say mean things like that."

Spot stares at the wolf, looking him over.

"You're obviously a dog of some kind. And the only reason I'm not scared is because you're not barking like a maniac."

The wolf growls at the sky.

"I..Am..A..Wolf! I'm way more dangerous than a dog! Do you know nothing? These woods are dangerous and I'm the thing that makes them dangerous."

Spot stares at the wolf bored.

"You told me to leave your territory. You didn't say I couldn't sit here to try and figure out which way to go. I heard wolves and dogs are from the same family, but you are smarter. You actually mate to make life. Man I watch too much TV. Well I'm going to try to leave you alone, but I don't want to get more lost than I already am."

The wolf's ear perk up at the sound of leaves rustling.

"No. They're here."

the wolf picks up Spot carrying him in his mouth and starts running as fast as he can go. _I was careless and now they've found me. _Spot feels disgusted and dirt being carried in the wolf's mouth but keeps his mouth shut to preserve the lives he has left. A pack of white and gray wolves surround the two. The wolf carrying Spot puts him down on the ground and whispers in his ear,

"When I say run...run."

The wolf turns to leader of the pack.

"Please don't do this brother."

"You are no brother of mine! You disgust me!"

"Karu please what would Mother think?"

Karu lunges at his enemy with the whole pack following.

"Run!"

The wolf tried desperately to fight back but there is too many. _I'm done for. This is it. _

"I'm not leaving you!"

_Quick think of something! Ah-hah I know just what to do. _ Spot gets a some distance between him and the vicious pack of wolves. _I hope I'm up for a good chase._

"Hey you dumb dogs! Yea you! I bet you couldn't catch me even if I had only two legs!"

Spot sticks his tongue out at the wolves and starts to run at amazing speed. The pack of wolves give chase.

"What the hell is that cat doing?"

The wolf runs off to the left then turns right after running past a burrow. The wolf cuts off Spot picking him up in his mouth again, without missing a beat. The wolf runs back the way he had come hiding in the empty burrow. _I think I hear them getting farther away. Phew! I thought I was a goner for sure. If Spot hadn't done that..._

"You're hurt."

The wolf starts licking Spot's wounds. Spot moves away from the wolf embarrassed.

"Um thank you, but I can take it from here."

Spot starts cleaning his fur and making it tidy.

"I'm Spot. What's your name?"

"Uh I'm Kain.."

Spot finishes cleaning his wounds.

"So why did those other wolves attack us?"

Spot asks looking up at Kain curiously.

"I got banished from my pack and they really hate me."

Kain says looking sad.

"That's odd. You look loyal and smart. Why would they do that?"

Spot says getting closer to Kain.

"I'd rather not say..."

"Oh come on. You can tell me. Hey look at this way, I'm a little cat and you're a big scary wolf. What can I possibly do?"

Kain looks away from Spot nervous.

"I got banished because...I like...males."

Spot snickers.

"It's okay. I'm not mad or anything. So don't be nervous. Honestly you could eat me, and YOU'RE nervous."

"Do you know what kind of shame I have brought them? I have no family. You don't know what it's like to have no one. To be absolutely hated by EVERYTHING! So don't lie to me and say it's okay!"

Spot walks over to Kain and sits beside him.

"You're right, I don't know what it's like. But I'm gay too. I meant that it's okay to be gay and you shouldn't be ashamed of who you are. I really like you, you saved my life and I saved yours. It's okay. You're never completely alone."

Kain looks at Spot with tear filled eyes.

"Thank you. You don't have to but could you stay for awhile. I don't feel so lonely with you, I feel happy."

"Of course I can."

A/N: There's the first chappie. Hope you liked it. R&R please. Any suggestions and I will take them into consideration. Should I continue or just make it a one-shot? I need feedback. Thnx for reading! :)


End file.
